


Royal Husbands

by BlaiseKillmonger



Series: Royal Beaus [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: T'Challa has just proposed to N'Jadaka and wants to spend the rest of his life with him with no interruptions. But Ulysses Klaue returns and puts everything at risk. The marriage, their lives, and even Wakanda.NO LONGER POSTPONED!! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the start of part two of the series! I hope you're as excited as I am, and here comes the usual lol, feedback is always appreciated! Let me know what you're most excited about!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa and N'Jadaka check up on Bucky, and N'Jadaka sees something about T'Challa he wants for the future.

Two months had flown away since T'Challa took N'Jadaka's breath away with a proposal. Every morning was as sweet as sugar knowing that he would be marrying the love of his life. Everywhere T'Challa went, N'Jadaka was present. Everett apologized for his hostility and every meeting the three of them discussed where to go next with how they helped the rest of the world. Together, T'Challa and N'Jadaka agreed to share Wakanda's vibranium to source different fields of requirement such as poverty and medical deficiency in return for N'Jadaka's history to be wiped from every record and a promise that no country would attempt to invade them; any person doing so would be acting alone and it would be permitted to execute if necessary. T'Challa thanked N'Jadaka every day for helping him find a new way to help the world and for changing his mind about the isolation of Wakanda. N'Jadaka thanked T'Challa every day for giving him the opportunity to live a new life without having to focus on his last.

T'Challa had no more challenges to fret about, his seat on the throne would see no objections for the next ten months and all his duties seemed to be in order – Shuri updated him constantly of new technological discoveries and when the time was right, he had something to do. N'Jadaka was excited to assist him because of the way T'Challa discussed this particular situation. It was almost similar to his and he wanted to meet the man T'Challa was referring to. T'Challa wore a black suit to greet this person and gave N'Jadaka a similar suit. They walked into the small village and noticed a group of children hovering over someone, so the partners approached the hut.  

"Is this where he is? All I'm seeing are baby Wakandans T." 

T'Challa smiled and lifted one of them up, pretending to be an airplane that flew the child in the air. N'Jadaka was smitten by the look of his husband-to-be playing with the child and imagined how great of a father T'Challa would be. T'Challa didn't have the chance to experience what it would be like after Shuri had fully grown up, but he still liked to imagine it. N'Jadaka hadn't even considered being a father since he was a teenager, but seeing T'Challa with such glee made him wonder what kind of father T'Challa would be. T'Challa noticed N'Jadaka's enjoyment of his activities and holstered the child up to N'Jadaka's arms. 

"Do you want to try? My Baba always used to pick me up like this." 

N'Jadaka was hesitant at first but T'Challa practically forced him out of his comfort zone by giving him the child. His eyes slightly widened but he did not want to scare the boy so he put on a smile.

"N'Jadaka, don't be scared. I trust you with my life, and I'd trust you with my child's if I had one." 

N'Jadaka held the boy and couldn't trust himself enough to repeat T'Challa's actions so he swung the child lift and right, making both of them laugh. Warmth covered his heart knowing he wasn't a complete failure when it came to looking after children. They both giggled and T'Challa was the one smiling at his fiancée, wondering what a luxury it would be to have N'Jadaka as both a husband and a father to their children. Just the thought of walking through the door to the sight of N'Jadaka playing with their child, and then hugging them all brought a smile to T'Challa's face.

"This ain't too bad you know," N'Jadaka smiled. His hair was braided so no mess took over the current condition of his hair. 

"You seem to have a gift with children N'Jadaka." 

"Hey 'Chally? Maybe we could talk later about things." 

"I'd like that," T'Challa smiled, knowing exactly what N'Jadaka was referring to. N'Jadaka put the boy down and let him run with his friends, feeling happy about his experience. It allowed him to think and feel that he would be one of the best fathers in the world, just like his own Baba was. They entered the now empty hut and saw a tired individual sleeping with a robe on. The brown hair was tidily pushed back and his beard was controlled instead of scruffy. N'Jadaka leaned forward and examined the male, reaching a hand out before he was startled by the man waking up. T'Challa snickered at N'Jadaka's fright and N'Jadaka shook his head in embarrassment. 

"How are you doing today, Sergeant Barnes?" 

Bucky yawned and stood up slowly, stretching almost immediately. T'Challa checked on Bucky when he could but admittedly it was still a sting to the memories every time T'Challa remembered that he'd almost killed someone who was innocent. After that, T'Challa swore to leave vengeance behind. Well unless something happened to N'Jadaka, then rules would be broken in a heartbeat.

"Never better." 

Bucky welcomed them to lower themselves and they did so, making sure they were close to Bucky and closer to each other. 

The three men were sat on the ground with crossed legs and Bucky looked at N'Jadaka with a questioning face. 

"Who's this?" 

T'Challa adjusted how he was sat and smiled at N'Jadaka. 

"This is N'Jadaka, he's my fiancée. We met a while ago and ever since, my life has been complete." 

"Aw, thank you." 

Bucky looked impressed and smiled at the two of them when N'Jadaka kissed T'Challa. 

"You two seem like a good couple. I'm glad you found happiness T'Challa." 

T'Challa felt a flush in his cheeks and looked away, embarrassed by his smile. 

"So you were trained to be violent huh? I know what it's like bruh." 

"N'Jadaka, maybe Mr. Barnes is not ready to discuss-" 

"Oh, I'm fine, I don't mind." 

Bucky went into full depth about his entire experience and shocked N'Jadaka when he told him about the thoughts he would have. How he was brainwashed into trying to kill his best friend and almost helped break the Avengers apart. N'Jadaka explained how he'd been trained to be a killing machine and Bucky seemed impressed.

"T'Challa, I just want to thank you for everything. You chose not to kill me and helped me, and for that, I'll owe you for eternity." 

"My fiancée, the hero," N'Jadaka grinned, kissing him on his cheek. 

"Stop it," T'Challa giggled. "I have a proposition for you, James. How would you like to stay in Wakanda for a while, help Shuri in the lab? Just until you get completely back on your feet. If you don't blend well with technology, maybe you could assist N'Jadaka and I in our meetings?" 

Bucky was taken back by the offer and had no intentions of turning it down. He wanted to live a different life and with the opportunity to change, he could become a new person. Of course, he'd tell Steve his plans when the time was right but for now, he had to look out for himself. 

"I accept your offer. But I'm no genius with tech, so I'll just join you guys." 

* 

N'Jadaka snuggled closely with T'Challa in their bed, blending in between the fur cover and T'Challa's body. Instead of sleeping on their side N'Jadaka was on his back and T'Challa laid semi-on top of him, crossing his arm over his chest and burying his head against the said chest.  

"So...you're the savior huh? I'm so proud of you 'Chally." 

The vibration of T'Challa's chuckles hummed against N'Jadaka's chest. 

"So what did you intend to discuss earlier?" 

N'Jadaka didn't want to feel as if he was pushing, but with T'Challa he could say anything. 

"You seem so good with kids man. Would you ever want to try?" 

Most men couldn't possess the ability to be impregnated but with the heart-shaped herb, it was a possibility and both men had ingested them. It made intercourse more intense and brought a fire to the motion. 

"I'm sorry N'Jadaka, I just don't feel ready right now. I hope you understand." 

"Of course, yeah," he chuckled awkwardly. "Don't sweat it, man, I was just wondering." 

T'Challa felt guilty for saying no but he knew N'Jadaka would understand the situation he was in. Of course, he wanted to be the father of N'Jadaka's children but the time wasn't right. But he knew one day it would happen. More than likely after they became royal husbands. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa falls ill but it's worse than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels slow, but it's necessary. Next chapter will be wild, I promise.

Over the following month, N'Jadaka began to become more concerned about his partner. T'Challa started to become restless during his slumber and became shiny with sweat. With his recommendation, he managed to earn T'Challa a few days off to recover but in the back of his mind, this was more severe than a mere temporary illness. T'Challa's eyes fought to be opened and he groaned, looking at his fiancee as if he'd just stabbed him in the throat and couldn't understand why. 

"What time is it?" He moaned, squeaking with his coughs like a tired mouse. N'Jadaka was sat next to him, stroking the sweaty man's cheek with his thumb.  

"It's two in the afternoon baby. How are you holding up?" 

T'Challa tried to lift himself up but almost fell back and N'Jadaka helped him forward his body so his back was leaned against a flat surface. 

"Take it easy,  _sithandwa_ _sam._ "  

There was something about being called  _my darling_ in their mother tongue that made T'Challa feel safer and he nuzzled close to N'Jadaka. It felt selfish to put N'Jadaka at the risk of being ill, but his touch was so good it made him feel better.

"Do you think you can attend these meetings without me until Shuri finds a cure for my illness?" 

N'Jadaka kissed him on the forehead and although his mouth became salty, it was a durable display of affection.  

"Of course man, I got you. You want me to bring you back anything? You've barely eaten recently." 

"Maybe just a rice dish. Thank you, honey." 

T'Challa pecked him on the lips and N'Jadaka left him to sleep his illness away, although he had a feeling that it wouldn't be so simple. The projection of his weak partner tore away at him, but he knew T'Challa was a fighter. Once N'Jadaka left, T'Challa slumped back down and stared at the ceiling, frightened. He'd felt pain, _a lot_ , but he'd also been ill quite a few times. This was worse than anything he was experiencing and had it not been for his ingestion of the heart-shaped herbs, he would have likely passed out by now.

* 

Bucky spotted N'Jadaka strolling through the market and approached him, startling the prince. N'Jadaka tried to put on a smile but it wasn't quick enough for Bucky to miss the devastated face beforehand.

"Hey N'Jadaka, where's T'Challa?" 

N'Jadaka thanked the cook who prepared his food and bagged it with a vibranium sack. Once he did so, he shook Bucky's hand and smiled at him. 

"King's sick, who'd of thought huh? Man's practically  _made_ of vibranium," N'Jadaka chuckled. Bucky laughed too and sighed after. 

"So, are we going on our own?"  

The two started walking and N'Jadaka nodded, clearly upset about the idea of going without T'Challa. Every meeting they went to was the same – they'd kiss before entering, squeeze each other's thighs under the table while T'Challa contributed to the conversation and N'Jadaka pretended to listen, and when the conference was over they'd celebrate in the closest men's room.  

"Don't worry about it, when Steve was scared about me being frozen I knew it would be hard for him not to see me every day, but it meant every day I do see him after this, I won't be scared or confused. I'll be able to enjoy every second of it, uninterrupted. T'Challa's going through something bad, but it's better than him throwing up in your mouth when you start making out." 

N'Jadaka smiled and Bucky was happy to make him feel better, enjoying their friendly conversation.  

"I'mma give the kitten its food after the meeting, hopefully it makes him feel better." 

"Hopefully." 

N'Jadaka wanted his kitten to be better but he needed to keep a clear mind for the meeting. The least he could do for T'Challa in his absence is give the best damn speech he's ever given before.

* 

Ulysses Klaue watched N'Jadaka making a speech on the king's behalf and laughed at him, throwing his legs in a quick motion to overexaggerate his reaction. Linda and Limbani just stared at each other but they didn't have the same level of hatred for Wakanda and its residents like Klaue did. This time, though, his interest was different. He noticed the lack of T'Challa and wondered what he could do about it – this was the same man who robbed a museum to fund his recording studio and tried to offer a CIA Agent music created in the said studio. Klaue didn't care about anything apart from adventure. 

If N'Jadaka was speaking for T'Challa, he had to be important. Klaue thought about the possibilities and once a plan gathered in his mind he jumped out of his chair, which startled the two. If they could obtain this prince, it would mean Klaue would be taking something away from Wakanda bigger than he'd ever done before. The lives he took, the vibranium he stole - he didn't realize but if they had N'Jadaka it would be catastrophic for T'Challa, and in the long run, Wakanda.

"Okay, here's the plan lady and gentleman, we are going to hold a Wakandan hostage. This bloke looks like he's worth something, so we take him, and we force the king to give us more vibranium! Daddy needs a gold wall for the magic room." 

" _Magic room_ ," Limbani scoffed and Linda snickered at the comment. Klaue joined in with sarcasm and chuckled too. Recently, all Klaue ever did was either participate in a new hobby or talk about getting back at T'Challa but his henchmen didn't seem to like the rotation of what he did. Over the time they'd lost respect for him and made it clear they only stayed for the money.

"That is funny, isn't it?" 

Two shots echoed through the room and both bodies dropped immediately, thudding with the impact. Suddenly it was a one-man job instead of a three-man job.

"Disrespectful punks." 

Klaue didn't care if he had only himself to conduct the plan, it would make his victory so much better in the end. Besides, he knew once it was over he would have killed those two anyway. 

* 

T'Challa was woken by a sharp pain and yelled shortly after, crying out for help but everybody was out. It was violently tearing him apart but he couldn't see any of the damage on the outside. He let out a scream that would have sent tears through N'Jadaka's eyes.

"Shuri! N'Jadaka! Somebody!" 

His eyes were submerged with moisture and he couldn't hold the tears back, falling to his knees in submissive pain. It wasn't long before he threw up aggressively and began choking, causing his eyes to become even tearier. T'Challa began to black out, growling in pain and everything became slower and anything he heard echoed. He was going to die, alone, with nobody to help him and- 

"T'Challa!"  

The door burst open and N'Jadaka quickly picked T'Challa up, leaning him over the bed as Bucky entered. 

"Get some water, quick! And some ice, with paper towels!" 

N'Jadaka swirled his palm on T'Challa's back and helped him get every bit of sick on the bed, not caring about anything but making sure T'Challa was okay. T'Challa felt ashamed to throw up but didn't stop but it only made the pain go away slightly. His body still shook with pain after and he was grunting like a madman, which terrified N'Jadaka. He couldn't understand what was happening and it crushed him.

"N'Jadaka, it hurts  _so_ much," he panted as N'Jadaka wiped the vomit off his beard with his bare hand. 

"Baby, breathe okay? Squeeze my hand and relax, okay?" 

Bucky returned with the water and ice, giving it to N'Jadaka. He wrapped the ice in the paper towels and placed it on T'Challa's forehead, using one of T'Challa's hands to hold it in place. N'Jadaka then gave T'Challa the water to drink and soothed him with some shushing. 

"I got you. You're safe now," he promised, moving T'Challa onto his lap against the bed. N'Jadaka held him like a stuffed animal and let T'Challa slump slightly, just so he could be comfortable. Bucky left the two to sleep and for the rest of the day, only one man got any sleep. N'Jadaka couldn't risk waking up without T'Challa. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N'Jadaka discovers the reason of T'Challa's illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has definitely been too long since this was updated, and I've probably lost regular viewers (I am so sorry btw!!) but now I am back to updating this the way I did with Royal Boyfriends.

When N’Jadaka felt T’Challa shuffle under his arms his nerves spiked. He wanted to be optimistic about the situation but he had never seen T’Challa in so much pain, so much agony. It tore him apart to even wonder what the darker man was feeling when he and Bucky had found him. But he was able to breathe again once he realized T’Challa was just trying to get more comfortable. 

“It’s all good baby,” N’Jadaka whispered. A gentle kiss was pushed onto T’Challa’s forehead and he purred which made the man holding him smile.

Time passed on and soon N’Jadaka felt the struggle to keep his eyes open as they got heavier. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay awake for his fiancée – apart from T’Challa getting better – but his tiredness grew larger and demanded that he fell asleep. It was already difficult with the fact he had not slept since the day prior but with T’Challa’s warm, his nuzzling...it was practically Impossible.

“I’m sorry, ‘Chally...” N’Jadaka murmured before closing his eyes. He sighed and felt his chest lower with the guilty sensation of finally getting to sleep. If T’Challa was gone in the morning he would blame himself forever but he knew T’Challa was a fighter. With their future together being sealed with marriage, not even death could intervene – T'Challa wouldn’t let it.

*

When the morning arrived N’Jadaka’s arms closed in to hold T’Challa tighter but they were welcomed by his absence instead. Confused, he opened his eyes and couldn’t see T’Challa anywhere which put panic in his mind. 

“T’Challa?” N’Jadaka asked nervously. He sat forward and stood up almost immediately. He didn’t want to imagine the worst possibility so the man took deep breaths before looking around. Still no sight of T’Challa. 

Out of nowhere, one of his Kimoyo Beads flickered and with little hesitation, he answered the call.

“Shuri?”

“T’Challa told me to call you as soon as you woke up. Do not worry, he’s with me in the lab, I wanted to see what was up with him.”

Ease went into N’Jadaka’s mind and now he wasn’t so tense. 

“So...how is he? What’s wrong with T’Challa?”

The hologram of Shuri bowed her head and she wore a serious expression. Maybe she had just found out prior to the call. Or perhaps she had known for a while. But whenever she discovered what she did, it was clearly hurting her a lot to think about it. 

“I think you should come to the lab, cousin. It’s something I need to show you.”

“Shit...I’ll be down in ten minutes.”

With that N’Jadaka got dressed in simple gray sweatpants and a white vest to go with it. He made sure he was quick to leave the room. From the palace all the way to the Great Mound, N’Jadaka sprinted until he reached the elevator and he waited as it lowered down to Shuri’s lab. He gazed at the dominant color of blue and the technology all around. During his time as an American resident, he had never seen anything like this – not even remotely close. But he knew Shuri, this was all likely child’s play compared to the inventions she made for fun. 

Once the elevator stopped, he walked with a fast pace all the way downstairs until he found Shuri standing by a monitor and T’Challa, the love of his life, lying on a bed dressed in plain blue garments similar to ones he’d find in a hospital. Instantly N’Jadaka acted on impulse and wrapped his arms onto T’Challa so he could never let go again.

“’Chally, you alright? You scared me...” N’Jadaka asked happily. He could never be more grateful than the moment he knew his fiancé was safe. T’Challa initially winced but adjusted and wore a wide smile as he held N’Jadaka.

“My love, I was worried about that so I had Shuri assure you I was fine.”

It may have only been a short amount of time since he heard T’Challa’s voice but N’Jadaka’s ears were sated hearing his words. Shuri cleared her throat and N’Jadaka looked up with a concerned expression. He gave one last kiss to his lover and separated from the hold which hurt both of them.

“One second baby.”

Shuri led him upstairs, close to the entrance he’d used to get in and he was uneasy again due to how she looked at him.

“N’Jadaka...there’s something I need to tell you. T’Challa’s body is having a bad reaction and I think I know why. You see-” Shuri started, tapping a bead to display a holographic image of T’Challa’s body in front of them. “-like I mentioned before, ingestion of the heart-shaped herb can make it possible for a man to become pregnant but T’Challa’s body isn’t accepting the change. It’s rejecting the fertility clash and tearing his body apart.”

Suddenly he felt awful. He’d been upset about T’Challa’s hesitance to have children but he never stopped to think about the pain it could cause. Right now, it was killing him from just adjusting to the change, and he didn’t bother to think about what T’Challa would have to endure if he did become pregnant.

“For now, it looks like it’ll be okay. I can delay the process, so it’ll happen slowly over a course of time rather than quickly and put him in shock.”

N’Jadaka’s head swooped up and he looked at Shuri with widening eyes and slightly flaring nostrils.

“What does that mean, he-he won’t be able to get pregnant for like a few months?”

“More like a few years. Maybe one if I can safely speed it up. But N’Jadaka, if I was to even rush things slightly, it could kill T’Challa.”

T’Challa sat clueless of the situation on the bed, wondering what they were talking about. When N’Jadaka and Shuri returned to him, they both kept smiles on their faces to keep him clueless. He didn’t need to feel bad for something that was not his fault, even if N’Jadaka still felt bad for wanting it.

“Look at my soldier, huh?” N’Jadaka chuckled. “Scooch over, it’s my turn to share the bed with you.” 

They both giggled and T’Challa watched happily as N’Jadaka moved in closer on the bed, something they had done once before when T’Challa had almost lost N’Jadaka. 

“Memories...” T’Challa smiled and Shuri looked at them with joy.

“See what is common here? My genius mind refuses to let you two split up...”

The three of them laughed loudly and T’Challa pulled Shuri in for a hug, even if she found it embarrassing.

“My genius sister and my loving fiancé...Baba would be so proud of the company I keep.”

“Company you keep? You’re in my lab,” Shuri joked. 

T’Challa chuckled and smiled so wide his eyes narrowed to the extent they were almost closed. His father was dead and his mother treated him as if he was too. But he had an amazing younger sister who supported him no matter what and helped him with his relationship with the man to his side. And then he had N’Jadaka, the man who made him realize that bad things can happen to good people, but then even better things happen after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait to update this, I spent some time working around the best sub-plots for this work and I think it'll be very good. Kudos and feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> Also, I probably explained it badly, but the change doesn't just make it possible for pregnancy, which is why there is a 'fertility clash' but shhhh more features from 'the change' will be revealed lol.


End file.
